legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10 '' (Wheeler is seen entering the base. He runs into Gloriosa.) '''Wheeler:' Oh hey, Gloriosa. Gloriosa: James. I... didn't know you were coming here. (Smiles) Wheeler: I... didn't know you were gonna be here. Heh. Gloriosa: I'm actually headed back to Camp Everfree to prep some Halloween Events. You... Would like to... you know... come with me? Wheeler: Uh... yeah. Sure. I'd love to. (Gloriosa takes Wheeler's hand and holds it. They leave together. Freeze, Chase, and Sunset looks on.) Freeze: I knew it. Chase: Wheeler totally has a thing for Gloriosa. Freeze: You knew he did? Chase: Well, not really... but... (Freeze looks and crosses his arms.) Chase: Yes I did. He and I spoke about it, and I gave him some tips. Freeze: I don't think those tips are gonna work for a girl that operates from the outdoors, Chase. Chase: Well, you never know, mate. (In Outer Space, an Astroid type Ship is seen hurdling towards Earth. It crash lands. Three individuals step out. Two of them are Singe and Doomwing, with one other individual.) Doomwing: This planet again? More like a trash heap! ???: Silence, Doomwing. Singe: Speaking of trash, here comes Heckyl and his lame team. (Heckyl arrives with several Space Pirates.) Heckyl: How dare you return to my planet, Singe! ???: He came on MY command. I am Lord Arcanon. Long ago I hired Sledge to capture an army for me. Space Pirate: Intel confirms, Sir. Sledge worked for a monster named Arcanon, the one he was ever afraid of. Lord Arcanon: Sledge's inmates and his ship are mine. I have come to pay the bounty and collect my prisoners, including you, Heckyl. You and Snide belong to me!! (Heckyl blasts Arcanon, and Arcanon blasts back. Arcanon proves stronger and blasts Heckyl back. Heckyl's tattoo begins to glow.) Heckyl: Not now! (Heckyl transforms into Snide.) Snide: My turn! I will show you some real power! Magna BEAM!!! (The Magna Beam on the Staff of Charon fires and enlarges Snide's monster, Fortress. Snide enters the cockpit.) Snide: You're better to fight Rangers, Fortress. But first, let's show these loosers what you got!!! (Snide pushes the two levers forward, causing Fortress to blast at a nearby building and destroy it.) Lord Arcanon: Impressive! But I've got more than just my own powers. I have stolen the Rangers' technology. (To Doomwing) Summon the Zords. Doomwing: Yes, my Lord. Dino Charge Ready! Summon T-Rex Zord! (The T-Rex Zord is summoned. It attacks Fortress, but Fortress attacks back and knocks the T-Rex Zord to the ground.) Space Pirate #2: He summoned a Zord? How? Lord Arcanon: You don't know what I'm capable of. This is just the beginning. (Back at base, the alarm goes off.) Freeze: What's up? Kendall: Someone's summoning our Zords. Freeze: Location? Kendall: City Center. Tommy: That's near Crystal Prep. Freeze: Aw hell. The Shadow 5. Tommy: I'll get a hold of Cadance and let her know to lock the Academy down. Where's Gloriosa? Freeze: She and Wheeler are at Camp Everfree setting up for the Equestria Grifball series for Halloween. I'm gonna make my way there. I have a Throttle Morpher for Wheeler. Cal: Whoa. Our old friend is E-9 Black? Freeze: Yup. Cal: Then that means... Freeze: The E-9 team is completely assembled. I need to go now! (Freeze rushes out.) Tyler: The rest of us will find out whats going on. Tommy: I'll meet up with you guys after I contact Ms. Cadance. (Meanwhile at Crystal Prep. Sunny Flare is looking over some file given to her and the rest of the Shadow 5 a while back. Suddenly Lemon Zest pops up next to her) Lemon Zest: Whatcha got there!? Sunny Flare: AHH!! Must you do that?? Lemon Zest: Yes. Sunny Flare: Of course... (The rest of the Shadow 5 come in) Indigo Zap: Hey what's going on guys? Sunny Flare: I was reading the file we got again till Lemon surprised me. Indigo Zap: File? What fi- Oooooh that one! Sugarcoat: Ah yes I recall that. It was given to us by freelancer California after our trip a little while back. Sour Sweet: (Sweet) Oh that was such a wonderful adventure! (Sour) If you don't mind getting shot at a few thousand times... Lemon Zest: Dude I thought we were gonna get busted for sure after words. But the big blue guy saved our butts. Sunny Flare: One way of putting it. I'm looking over his offer again to. I still can't really decide. Indigo Zap: Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am soooo doing it! Sunny Flare: But it could be very dangerous. Indigo Zap: After the Friendship Games and that mission we went on I think we can handle some danger. Lemon Zest: And we'd be saving lives to like before! How awesome is that!? Sunny Flare: I guess that's true. Maybe I should- Dean Cadance: (Intercom) Attention student! Attention students of Crystal Prep! The city is on emergency alter! The school is now officially on lock-down! No one is allowed to leave! Please remain clam! Indigo Zap: Lockdown??? What kind of danger could be happening!? Sugarcoat: I'm going to say its that. (The group looks at the window Sugarcoat pointed at and they see in the city Snide's monster attacking) Indigo Zap: Ooooooooh... Yeah that would be a good reason. (The heroes arrive and see the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego formation.) Freeze: Okay. I'm confused. Who's using the Megazord? Cal: (Comms) Apparently some monster called Lord Arcanon. He's the one that hired Sledge in order to capture him an army. Everything Sledge has, it belongs to that creep. Freeze: Is that who Zenowing was speaking of? Cal: Yes. (The megazord was defeated by Fortress. Arcanon, Singe, and Doomwing eject.) Lord Arcanon: Try another formation! Doomwing: Activate Para-Raptor formation! (The villains get back into the Megazord and try to fight Snide again.) Snide: Still haven't learned your lesson yet?! (Fortress once again defeats the megazord. The villains eject again.) Lord Arcanon: Doomwing! I thought you said that the zords would work! Doomwing: I DID, My Lord. I still have the Titano Charger to use yet. (Doomwing gets out the Titano Charger, but Arcanon slaps it out of his hand.) Lord Arcanon: The plan is a failure! You should've known this, Doomwing! (The three retreat. Meanwhile, the Guardian of the Night enters Earth's orbit.) F.I.L.S.S.: Systems online, Captain. Awaiting your command. Shining Armor: Thanks, FILSS. (Freeze is holding a transmitter.) Freeze: That monster knows all of our Megazord's moves. But I bet it doesn't know what a Mass Accelerator Cannon is!! (Freeze tosses the transmitter and it sticks onto Fortress.) Snide: What did you just put on Fortress?! Freeze: Wait and see, Snide! (Snide starts struggling and then transforms back into Heckyl. All of a sudden, he sees numerous laser sights meeting with the transmitter. The Guardian of the Night moves to lock on.) F.I.L.S.S.: Target locked. Shining Armor: Fire! F.I.L.S.S.: Firing Main Cannons (The ship's MAC Gun fires. Heckyl looks up in shock.) Heckyl: Oh. (The MAC round hits and destroys Fortress. The heroes and zords celebrate. The communicator goes off again.) Cal: (Comms) Freeze, Shining Armor just destroyed that monster with the MAC Gun. We also found a prime location to seperate Doomwing and Zenowing. Meet us there. Freeze: Got it. (The heroes leave. Elsewhere, Heckyl is seen getting up, but is met by Arcanon and his followers.) Lord Arcanon: There you are, Heckyl. Singe: It bites to be defeated, doesn't it? (Grabs Heckyl and secures him) Lord Arcanon: Go and lock him up! Again. (On the Staff of Charon, the Space Pirates and YD Pearl look on as Arcanon's followers move Heckyl back into Solitary Confinment.) Singe: We heard you absolutely love Solitary Confinment, Heckyl! (Pushes Heckyl into the cell slams the cell door.) LISTEN UP!! From here on out, you will be taking orders from Lord Arcanon! Failure to do so will result in you being destroyed!! Lord Arcanon: I believe these soldiers got the message, Singe. Singe: So what are we gonna do about the Knights? Lord Arcanon: They will not survive. (Arcanon opens his book and it reveals a light of dark energy. Meanwhile, at a closed location, the heroes are seen setting up the Seperation Devices. They hide behind a rock. Tyler is seen standing in the middle of the devices. Doomwing arrives.) Doomwing: So, you fools are here to give me an Energem? Tyler: I'll be leaving here with two Energems. Doomwing: If you want the Silver Energem, then come and take it from me! (The Silver Energem is then locked in Doomwing's sword. Tyler activates his Dino Charger. The two charge at each other and morph. They are seen fighting. Doomwing starts to get the upper hand and tosses Tyler to the ground.) Doomwing: It over for you, Ranger!!! (About to charge at Tyler but then starts to transform) NOT NOW!!! Tyler: Ms. Morgan! NOW!! (Tyler jumps out of the way and Kendall activates the Seperation Devices. This successfully seperates Zenowing from Doomwing. They're both knocked to the ground.) Doomwing: NO!!! Freeze: ZENOWING!!! (The heroes go to tend to Zenowing. Gloriosa and Wheeler arrive.) Wheeler: Guys!! Zenowing: I'm fine. Go after Doomwing. Wheeler: We'll take care of this! (To Doomwing) Time for you to face defeat, Doomwing. E-9 MODE (Transforms) E-9 BLACK!!! Wrist Blade!! (Wheeler charges at Doomwing and strikes at him. Doomwing is sent flying back.) Wheeler: Wrist Energy Bow! (Wheeler fires an energy bolt at Doomwing. Doomwing, injured, backs away.) Doomwing: This isn't over!! (Doomwing teleports out. The five E-9s regroup and cheer.) Freeze: We have all five of us!!! Cal: This is VERY awesome!!! Wheeler: Glad to be back in action! Nevada: Those power rock!! Gloriosa: I'm very glad to be one of you! (Back onboard the Staff of Charon, Arcanon berates Doomwing.) Lord Arcanon: You have failed, Doomwing!!! You of great value to me because you can morph! But now you are nothing! Zenowing is good, and you are evil! There is no way the Silver Energem will work on you! Doomwing: It will, my Lord! Just watch! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (Numerous Space Pirates begin to laugh. Doomwing walks away. Back at the base, Zenowing approachs Keeper.) Keeper: Zenowing! I am glad you are free, my friend. Zenowing: I maybe free, but Arcanon still has the Dark Energem. Kendall: Then our worst fears have come true. Zenowing: Arcanon will stop at nothing to steal the Energems. (Later, Wheeler and Gloriosa are seen speaking.) Wheeler: You okay? Gloriosa: Yeah. I'm okay. You did pretty good out there. Wheeler: Thanks. (Mich arrives with his Grifball Equipment.) Mich: YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME GRIFBALL?!!! Wheeler: Mich, you seem excited. Mich: Oh. More than excited. I'M PUMPED!!! Cal: I'm looking forward to that. Mich: Cool. Cool. Well, seeya tomorrow, guys!!! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts